


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual!Connor, F/M, Implied Smut, Other, Swearing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader convinces Connor to build a snowman.
Relationships: Connor/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Holy fuck! It’s been awhile since I’ve put anything out. I’m sorry! Seasonal depression on top of regular depression sucks

(Y/N) had convinced Connor to build a snowman with her after watching Frozen. The couple had been curled up on the couch, Connor practically laying on top of her. Connor had retrieved multiple blankets for (Y/N) because she was still complaining about how cold it was even with the electric fireplace going. He didn’t mind it one bit, especially when she used him as a personal space heater. Her closeness was preferable. It was a rarity that Connor was able to take time off from the DPD, seeing as how much being a Homicide Detective demanded of his time. Now, (Y/N) on the other hand; as much as she loved her man, she questioned why she moved here of all places. She hated the cold! Was it worse here in Detroit? Sure! It was cold as tits, but the winters back home in the small, southern city where she came from was just as detestable! At least she didn’t have to bundle up as much! Connor was all ready by the door sporting some fitted jeans, a black pea coat, scarf, and beanie. Not that he needed any of the articles, but it helped him blend in more after he deviated. And Connor loved hearing (Y/N) appraise him on his looks. He never understood why humans cared so much about physical appearances. (Y/N) came out from their shared room ready to head out the door when the taller man moved in front of it. “And where do you think you’re going, (Y/N)?” Connor asked, tilting his head in that oh, so adorable way that she loved. “Outside, Connor.” She replied in the same tone. “Not like that you’re not. Darling, it’s thirty degrees and you’re not even wearing gloves!” (Y/N) groaned, “Baaabe, I’ll be fine.” “No you won’t. You’re not getting hypothermia if I can help it. Now. Go.” He gestured towards the bedroom door. (Y/N) sighed loudly as she turned around to retrieve her gloves. She came back, with her gloves this time. Connor did a once-over of her small frame, making sure she was dressed properly. “Now can I go, dad?” Connor rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the small upturn of his mouth. “Yes, smartass. You can go out.” She all but squealed in delight. (Y/N) got on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips and ran out into the mid-December cold. “You know, for a twenty-one year old, you sure act like a child.” He called after her but she was halfway across the yard for him to be heard. (Y/N) heard the snow crunch under Connor’s boots as he stopped behind her. Her hands were beginning to numb as she gathered snow in attempt to start the base of the snowman. Connor noticed her visible shivering and could make out the chattering of her teeth with his audio processors. “I told you, you wouldn’t last long out here, love.” She stopped her concentration to flip him off before returning to her task. Connor chuckled at that, finding it even more amusing because her hand shook. Connor knelt beside her to help her pat down the snow. “Thank the gods! We were supposed to be doing this together.” (Y/N) got up to search for more snow. “Where are you going now?!” “I’m getting more snow while your gay ass works on that snowman. Which you were supposed to be doing in the first place!” She pointed at him, aggravation seeping into her words. “Yes, ma’am.” Connor mock saluted. “Such an ass.” She muttered under her breath, but he definitely heard.

She returned with a ball of snow in hand as she creeped up behind him. Connor scanned her before she could even hit him with it. He whirled around, just as her hand shot out to hit him in the back. "Shit." She should've know better than trying to start a snowball fight with the ex-deviant hunter. "Okay, okay", (Y/N) put up her hands. "I surrender. Please." "But, we haven't even started, hon." Connor got this mischievous glint in his warm, brown eyes. Run! her mind told her. She pumped her arms as she tried to get away from him. Shrieking laughter came out of her mouth as she dodged the trees. She made the mistake of looking back. Connor was right on (Y/N)'s tail as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. "Cooonnor, put me down!" She giggled, a huge grin forming on her face. Connor put her down, noticing how red her nose and cheeks were. "Let's get you inside, darling." "Sounds like a plan. It's cold as fucking balls." Connor shook his head at his girlfriend. “You spend too much time with Hank." (Y/N) just shrugged her shoulders as she fast-walked back to the house. She made her way into the house, hanging up her coat. She headed towards the bathroom as she began to strip. "A hot shower sounds heavenly." Connor hummed in agreement as he followed behind her. Connor had stripped out of his clothes as well. He was bent over the tub, adjusting the water when (Y/N) shoved her ice-cold hands underneath his shirt. Connor jumped at the sudden contact, getting a face full of water from the shower head. He turned towards her, water dripping onto the floor. (Y/N) tried to hide her smile behind her fingers, but it did nothing to stop her giggling. "Oh, you find this funny, do you?" He asked. (Y/N) made another mistake by nodding. Connor moved towards her, "You're so gonna get it!", he exclaimed as he picked her up and brought her into the shower with him. Connor pushed her up against the shower wall and captured her lips with his. (Y/N) pulled away, a huge smile on her face. "Is this what you consider punishment, Detective?" Connor didn't respond as he hoisted her up by her thighs and wrapped them around his trim waist. "You'll have to wait and see, darling."


End file.
